The Sage of Nine Paths
by VivaLaMaximo
Summary: After fleeing the village of Konoha after a failed kidnapping attempt on himself and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto will learn about himself, his true heritage and those mysterious eyes of his. Will Naruto accept his destiny and lead the world to a new age of peace or will he destroy it? Rinnegan!Naruto, Possible Mokuton!Naruto, Pairings not revealed yet.
1. The Prologue

**Hey guys it's VivaLaMaximo here. I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. I promised to update The Lost Sage for at least one every two weeks and that was rather foolish, truth be told. I wrote and published the first chapter a week before my next year of high school started, not really expecting the amount of work that I would receive. In addition to that I had to reintroduce myself to a bunch of people in my school and for me, socializing on that scale is really tiring. I also had to restore my computer because I had a really bad virus which led to me losing a lot of my progress in the story and to be honest I didn't really feel like rewriting all of that which leads us here... In this story Naruto will have the Rinnegan and possibly the Mokuton (I'll wait for your opinion on that) bloodline after I reveal his ancestors and Kurama will be more friendly. I have a couple of pairings in mind, it will NOT be NaruHina, NaruIno or NaruSaku, I will also wait for your opinions on this. With out any further interruptions, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Paths<strong>

**Prologue**

I sat in the last class of the day in the Ninja Academy, History class. I heard my teacher, Iruka Umino, drone on and on about the founding of my home village, Konoha. I wrote down the notes on the speech mechanically, not really listening to Iruka-sensei's speech. I looked up at the clock, there was one minute left until the end of class and then I would be able to head home to my run-down apartment. The bell rung, signifying the end of the Academy, I put away my books and ran out of the classroom, only stopping to say goodbye to my friends: Shikamaru and Choji along with Iruka.

I ran down the streets of the village of Konoha. They were filled with people staring at me with barely contained malice and heated whispers. 'There he is' 'Stay away from him' 'It's that demon'. I hated all those hate filled whispers, though the worst part was that I didn't know why they hated me. I got some good grades in the academy, not the best, but still good. I also followed all of the laws set place by the village. I went as far to ask my grandfather figure, the Sandaime Hokage, but he always gave me some vague answer like: "People fear what they do not understand." or "I'll tell you when you're older.

The Hokage… that was my dream when I was younger. That was until the Sandaime what the job entailed. He said that he had to treat every villager as if they were your family protect them with your life. I then asked myself if I could do that but I already knew the answer, I couldn't. Don't get me wrong, I love the village, it's my home and I would protect it with my life. However, I really don't like the villagers and I absolutely could not protect them with my life and treat them as if they were my family. After all, how could I treat someone that hates and scorns me, who treats me worst than trash as if they were my family.

I was brought out of my musings when I arrived at my apartment's entrance. I bit my thumb and swiped my blood across the door's handle, I heard a clicking noise signifying that the door was unlocked and I opened the door to my humble abode. The Third Hokage had called some seal master over to install a blood seal to my apartment after some of the more rowdy and drunk villagers decided to pillage my home. I sighed after recalling that memory and I started to pack for the survival excercise that would take place over the weekend. I always loved those survival exercises, the lush and vibrant forests of Hi no Kuni were always a pleasant change to the hate filled walls of Konoha. The next one would be the last one and hopefully I would get good partners, and hopefully not any fan girls.

* * *

><p>Today was Friday, the day I always met with Orochimaru-sama's contact in Konoha, Kabuto Yakushi. He greeted me with a smirk "Good evening a Mizuki. Hopefully you have good information for Orochimaru-sama, he is getting rather impatient."<p>

I gulped nervously and nodded, you did NOT want to cross Orochimaru-sama when he was impatient. "The class with the Uchiha and Kyubi brat is going on a survival excercise in the Eastern Forest of Konoha."

Kabuto grinned evilly "Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to hear this. He might be able to get the Uchiha and possibly the jinchuuriki. Oh yes, he will be pleased indeed..."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. That put me out of risk for a while, then I remembeted "And my reward? When will I get that?" I asked greedily.

"Your reward will be given to you during your next report. Now go, off you run." said Kabuto while motioning me away in a 'shoo' motion with his hands.

I bowed down and said a quick thank you. I walked back to my apartment with a sinister and shit-eating grin on my face. Orochimaru-sama would get the Uchiha and would hopefully take the Kyubi with him along with giving me more power. This weekend would be a good weekend for Mizuki.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear all of that Orochimaru-sama?" I asked while pushing up my round glasses up the bridge of my nose and watching that fool, Mizuki, walk away.<p>

"Kukuku, of course I did. Tomorrow will be the first steps towards obtaining the Sharingan. I could also throw a wrench in the plans of the Akatsuki's plans by capturing Naruto-kun." replied Orochimaru-sama while cackling.

I almost felt bad for those to boys. Almost.


	2. The Ambush and Decision

**The Sage of Nine Paths**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto arrived at the Konoha Main Gate a minute before his class was supposed to meet. Almost everyone was there with their packs full of camping supplies, save a few examples such as Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha in the village of Konoha. Not that it mattered, in all honesty Naruto wished that Sasuke wouldn't come to join them, he was cold, arrogant and worst of all attracted hordes and hordes of fangirls. Naruto did not want to deal with that on his last survival exercise. Finally, Sasuke arrived with his hands in his pockets and was doing his brooding pose.

"Good morning class!" exclaimed Iruka cheerfully once everyone's attention was towards him. "Today we will perform our final survival excercise of the year. You will receive further instructions outside of Konoha. Mizuki and I have already decided your groups. Mizuki if you will?"

Mizuki cleared his throat "Group 1 will be…" Naruto didn't listen until he heard his own group. "Group 9 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sakura let out a fangirlish squeal and doted over Sasuke, spouting out stuff about true love and getting 'Sasuke-kun's' first kiss. Naruto groaned and dragged his hand across is face 'Great, I have a fangirl and the stuck up Uchiha. What else could go wrong?' A lot of things.

"Alirhgt class, we are now going to head out to the area where you will receive instructions." said Iruka, he then motioned the class to follow him as he walked off to their destination. The commute was uneventful as NAruto mainly talked to his two best friends Shikamaru and Choji, and tried to avoid Sasuke and Sakura as much as possible.

Shikamaru was the heir of the Nara clan of Konoha. He had a Nara stlye ponytail, a short sleeved jacket with the Nara on the back over a chain-mail shirt, he also had on brown sandals and blue ninja sandals. He had a lazy expression plastered on his face as we walked to their destination. Choji was their of the Akimichi Clan, another Konoha clan. He was 'big-boned' (definitely not fat), had brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks. He ate many bags of chips while commuting along with his two friends.

The clan soon arrived at a clearing in the Eastern forest. "Gather around children! Today's excercise will be about how to navigate the forest using maps. Mizuki will hand out the maps. The maps are each marked with a location, your group will then navigate to said location and return back to this area by the end of the day. Good luck!" said Iruka while Mizuki was handing out maps.

Naruto's group was handed a map by a smirking Mizuki. Naruto narrowed his eyes "I'll read a map…" 'Why the hell was he smirking, he wouldn't try anything with me. I have their precious last Uchiha with me…' With that, their group walked at a sedate pace to their destination.

Two hours into their mini journey Naruto was getting creeped out. He sensed that Mizuki was following them for a while. 'Why is he following us, is he some kind of pedophile and had planned for this all along?' thought a sweating Naruto. "Hey guys can we take a break in the next clearing?" asked Naruto. 'We can ambush him there if does that, if he does I'll have to unveil that...'

Sasuke nodded curtly and Sakura followed along with her precious Sasuke-kun. They all entered the clearing and set their packs down. Naruto took a sip out of his water bottle but was discreetly moulding his chakra and sensing Mizuki. He just seemed to be watching them, Naruto sighed in relief. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock, he sensed three other people with chunin level chakra joining him. The others seemed to pick up on this because Sakura asked: "What's wrong Naruto-baka?"

Naruto the rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Ha ha, I just forgot to turn the lights off at my apartment…"

The others seemed to buy this and accepted his explanation. Suddenly Mizuki along with three people with hitae emblazoned with a musical note hopped down from the treetops. "You're coming with us, Uchiha!" yelled one of the people with the musical note hitae.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you guys get out of here and warn Iruka. I'll try to hold them off for as long as possible…" said Naruto while reaching for his eyes and removing something from them.

Both started to argue: "Stop trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" screamed Sakura. "I bet you couldn't hold them off for a second you dobe-" said Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up! Who do you think the village will miss more? The last Uchiha and the daughter of a Civilian Council member or the no-named orphan? Now get!" snapped Naruto as he looked back at them with his eyes shut.

Both of his fellow classmates quickly shut up and reluctantly dashed for the general direction of the meeting place for their class. The three mysterious ninja quickly attempted to intercept them but Naruto snapped his eyes open. Instead of their normal blue hue his eyes were now metallic silver and had a ripple pattern with several hoops surrounding the iris. Naruto shouted two words and chaos ensued: "**Shinra Tensei**!"

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>A blonde-haired boy was being chased by a small mob through the village streets. He was currently holding a bucket of orange paint and a paint brush. 'They've never tried to do something like this before. Maybe I've pushed them too far; I definitely shouldn't have painted that store orange...' thought Naruto as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him away from the mob of livid villagers. He spotted an alley way and dashed into it, he briefly looked behind him to see if the mob followed him but that cost him his escape, when he faced forward it seemed as if a wall came out of nowhere as he ran into it. 'This definitely isn't good!' thought an alarmed and disoriented Naruto.<p>

"We've put up with you strutting about in our village. But then you spit in our faces by vandalizing our property, you're going to die you little demon!" exclaimed a man at the front of the mob as they slowly crept up on Naruto. He desperately looked around for an exit but was interrupted as the mob dealt their first blow. The owner of the shop that he had vandalized struck him in his lower back. Soon after the rest of the mob joined in and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks.

'Make it stop...' thought Naruto. He opened his eyes, raised his hands and shouted "**Shinra Tensei**!" An invisible force sent the mob flying into the walls and out of the alley way.

Soon the Hokage and his ANBU arrived at the scene after sensing a large spike of his chakra. They found an unconscious and viciously beaten Naruto lying on the ground with a mob of people who were blasted back around him.

"ANBU!" The Hokage roared with fury "Round up the members of the mob and send them to Ibiki!" The members of the ANBU all nodded and each picked up a member of the mob and shunshined to the Torture and Interrogation Department. The Sandaime gingerly picked up the unconscious Naruto and shunshined to the hospital.

Naruto woke up many hours later with a soft groan. "How are you feeling my boy?" asked the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, with a grandfatherly smile. However it soon disappeared when he gazed at Naruto's new eyes, his eyes were now metallic silver with rings surrounding the iris. 'Rinnegan...' Hiruzen thought with a gasp.

"I'm fine jiji! Wait, why are you staring at my eyes like that?" asked Naruto in confusion.

The Sandaime cleared his throat and brought up a mirror and gave it to Naruto. The blonde-haired boy looked at the mirror, gasped and brought his hands of to his eyes. "Naruto, I need you to keep this a secret from everyone! If the wrong people found out about this then you would be in immense danger."

Naruto tried to argue but the Third held up his hand, silencing him. "You have awakened the rinnegan, the most powerful of the three dojutsu. Enemies inside and outside the village would stop at nothing to obtain this." said the Third and Naruto reluctantly nodded.

For two weeks Naruto had to wear a pair of sunglasses to hide his newly obtained dojutsu. After that the Third came to him with contacts to disguise his eyes.

* * *

><p>*End Flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>The effect was instantaneous, the mysterious all flew back at the trees and were either knocked out by the impact or impaled by tree branches. Mizuki looked fearful for a moment but quickly steeled his nerves and shouted "Orochimaru-sama wanted the Uchiha, but at least he'll get the Kyuubi!"<p>

"What do you mean by Kyuubi?" asked a thoroughly confused Naruto.

Mizuki broke out into peels of manic laughter. "Have you ever wondered why you were despised by the villagers? Why you were treated like you were lower than trash? It's because the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi he sealed into a newborn baby. He sealed it into you, you are the Nine Tailed Fox!" exclaimed Mizuki between the peels of insane barks of laughter.

Naruto was shocked, it all made sense! He remembered all the people who called him a demon, and they were right all along. He snapped out of stunned stupor when he heard a kunai thrown toward him. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai out of his own pouch and deflected the kunai. It started to rain.

'He won't be able to deflect this!' thought Mizuki with a smirk as he threw some shuriken towards the jinchuuriki. The three shuriken all of the sudden turned into twenty as Mizuki flashed through some hand seals and exclaimed "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Naruto looked on in fear as the swarm of shuriken approached him at high speeds. He snapped out of it and yelled "**Shinra Tensei**!" The shuriken stopped in mid-air and were sent back to their owners, albeit and lower speeds. Mizuki quickly dodged it and smirked as he looked at the blonde double over and start panting.

"Tired already? Good, this will make this easier to take care of you!" Mizuki exclaimed as he charged at Naruto with kunai in hand.

Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki quickly approaching him. He quickly fumbled through the hand seals of the '**Kawarimi no Jutsu**' and replaced himself with a log. He made a reminder to pray to the Lord of the Log if he made out of the forest alive.

Then he dropped to his knees, the two consecutive gravitational techniques that came with the Rinnegan took a toll on his chakra reserves. He quietly sighed in relief when he sensed Iruka rapidly approaching, he would save them then he could return-

Wait, why should he return to the village? The villagers all hated him and it seemed as if only four people cared for him. Iruka was nice to him and sometimes took him out for ramen, but that was it. The Ichirakus always welcomed him, but this was to be expected since he funded roughly half of their budget. Then there was his grandfather figure, the Third Hokage, but he lied to him all of his life. No… Naruto would not return to that wretched cesspool of hate called Konoha. 'When Iruka arrives, I will use that distraction to escape.' thought Naruto.

Mizuki saw Naruto deep in thought and quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. The kunai was intercepted by Iruka "What the hell do you think you're doing, Mizuki?" asked an angry Iruka.

Naruto didn't hear the rest of their conversation as he quietly backed away from the clearing and quickly ran away from the general direction of Konoha and never turned back. Thankfully his two former teachers were too distracted by their clash to notice his disappearance.

**CHAPTER END!**


End file.
